Feeling
by Naomi Takara
Summary: Kisah cinta sang ketua osis "Idih nangis" "Lebih baik simpan saja air matamu untuk perpisahan tahun depan nanti." "Memangnya kenapa?"  "Karena perpisahan tahun depan tuh waktunya angkatanku." "Terus, apa hubungannya?" "Ya.. kamu nangisin aku gitu"  Rnr?


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Feeling © Naomi Takara

Genre : Romance & Friendship

Rated : T

Pairing : Sasuke U. & Sakura H.

_Special thanks for Yusi Nurmareta, Fujioka Saori, Sachicaakk,__ and __DamayantiNopeyh__/Snoppi._

WARNING! OOC! AU! EYD BERANTAKAN! TYPO(S)! JUDUL SAMA CERITA GA NYAMBUNG!

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

Summary :

Kisah cinta antara sang ketua osis dan anggota osis|"Idih nangis"|"Lebih baik simpan saja air matamu untuk perpisahan tahun depan nanti."|"Memangnya kenapa?" |"Karena perpisahan tahun depan tuh waktunya angkatanku."|"Terus, apa hubungannya?"|"Ya.. kamu nangisin aku gitu."| "..."|Rnr?

.

.

.

Berkali-kali kutengok keluar ruangan yang masih lenggang. Kulihat jam tangan sekali lagi, pukul 06.35. Seharusnya jam segini semua panitia perpisahan kelas XII sudah berkumpul untuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatu yang akan menjadi acara nanti.

"Benar-benar jam karet!" keluh Sakura. Gadis berambut panjang itu sudah bosan menunggu sejak pukul 6 pagi tadi. Setengah jam sudah ia bengong sendiri di dalam ruangan OSIS, menunggu anggota panitia lainnya.

Terdengar langkah dari luar yang menuju keruang OSIS. Kepala Sasuke, sang ketua OSIS sudah _nongol _di depan pintu. "Udah lama?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya iyalah. Bukannya semua panitia diwajibkan datang pukul 6 pagi?" Ledeknya pada si ketua OSIS. Sasuke hanya memasang wajah tidak bersalah dengan keterlambatannya.

Sejak dulu hingga sekarang sama aja, suka telat! Gak ketuanya, gak anggota lainnya, semuanya sama! Kesal Sakura dalam hati. Hanya Sakura yang paling rajin di antara anggota OSIS lainnya. Karena itu, Sasuke menunjuk Sakura sebagai panitia pelaksana di acara perpisahan kelas XII tahun ini. Ia sepenuhnya percaya bahwa Sakura akan menjalankan tugas dengan sebaik-baiknya.

Sakura adalah siswi kelas X, sedangkan Sasuke sudah kelas XI. Sakura merupakan cewek yang enerjik, cantik, dan juga pintar. Sedangkan Sasuke merupakan cowok yang tangkas, pemberani, dan tegas. Karena selain menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS, Sasuke juga masuk dalam anggota inti tim basket sekolah. Mereka berdua sangat cocok saat sedang ada acara di sekolah, dan mereka selalu ditunjuk untuk menjadi satu tim dalam kepanitiaannya.

Tak lama kemudian, satu-persatu anggota panitia yang lain masuk ke ruang OSIS. Sebelum acara dimulai pukul 07.30 nanti, rapat kilat untuk kematangan jalannya acara harus dipersiapkan. Setelah diberi arahan, mereka pun menyebar sesuai dengan tugas masing-masing.

Pukul 07.30 tepat. Acara pun dimulai, satu-persatu acara berjalan lancar. Salah satu momen yang ditunggu adalah sambutan dari Ibu Kepala Sekolah,sekaligus acara pelepasan topi abu-abu yang menjadi _icon_ anak SMA. Momen yang paling mengharukan sekaligus membahagiakan.

Mengharukan karena selama 3 tahun bersekolah, perjuangan mereka untuk terus belajar akhirnya dapat terwujud dengan kelulusan. Dan membahagiakan karena sebentar lagi mereka dapat melanjutkan pendidikan ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi untuk menggapai cita-cita.

Tak terasa Sakura meneteskan air mata. Ia dapat merasakan bagaimana perasaan kakak kelas. Ada rasa bahagia dan sedih campur aduk menjadi satu. Masa SMA yang indah akan segera berlalu, berpisah dengan teman-teman dan dengan para guru yang selalu memberi semangat tanpa henti.

"Idih nangis" komentar Sasuke yang ada disebelah Sakura, menyaksikan acara pelepasan topi itu. "Lebih baik simpan saja air matamu untuk perpisahan tahun depan nanti."

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sakura sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Karena perpisahan tahun depan tuh waktunya angkatanku."

"Terus, apa hubungannya?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Ya.. kamu nangisin aku gitu."

"Gak penting kale.." jawab Sakura cuek. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi cuekan Sakura.

"Padahal buatku, itu sangat penting." Nada bicara Sasuke yang berubah serius membuatnya terkejut. Diliriknya Sasuke yang ada disebelahnya.

"Sasuke, kalau nanti tahun depan kamu jadi lulus berarti kita gak akan bisa berdiri berdua seperti ini lagi, karena kamu ikut duduk dibarisan sana" kata Sakura sambil menunjuk para kakak kelas yang duduk di depan podium.

"Berarti kamu ingin aku agar tak lulus?" mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Sakura jadi tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat wajah Sasuke yang masam. "Tapi kita bisa berdiri ditempat lain kok. Kayak dipasar, terminal, atau stasiun" kata Sasuke bercanda.

"Terus ngapain?"

"Ya.. jadi preman!He..he..he" gurauan Sasuke membuat Sakuta tertawa lagi.

"Ha..ha..ha ada-ada aja"

Rasanya bahagia sekali Sakura bisa bergurau dengan Sasuke. Sudah lama mereka sering bertengkar gara-gara berbeda pendapat dalam musyawarah yang diadakan OSIS, yang membuat tegang hubungan pertemanan mereka.

"Sakura, kuharap tahun depan kamu yang menggantikanku sebagai ketua OSIS." Kata Sasuke sambil melihat Sakura yang sedang asik mengikuti jalannya acara perpisahan.

"Aku? Mana mungkin lah! Cewek gitu.."

"Kenapa? Gak masalah kok. Yang penting kamu bisa menjalankan tugas dengan baik. Kakak kelas yang dulu, ada juga cewek yang jadi ketua OSIS." Bela Sasuke.

"Iya, aku tahu. Tapi aku belum siap"

"Kamu harus mau ya, karena kamu adalah anak buahku yang paling hebat" perkataan Sasuke spontan menimbulkan rona kemerahan dipipi Sakura.

"Sasuke...!"

Dari kejauhan, Tsunade, sang Kepala Sekolah memanggil Sasuke. Ia pun bergegas menemui beliau. Setelah Sasuke pergi, jantung Sakura jadi deg-degan. Ada perasaan yang tak terungkap setelah ia berdekatan dengan Sasuke.

Apa ini Cinta? Sakura tak tahu, yang jelas hari ini adalah kali keduanya Sakura ngobrol santai dengan Sasuke. Yang pertama adalah saat Sakura dilantik menjadi anggota OSIS yang baru.

Ia bahagia sebagai salah satu anggota OSIS yang bisa dekat Sasuke. Dugaan Sakura selama ini salah tentang Sasuke. Dulu ia mengira kalau Sasuke sangat menyebalkan dan tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Tapi ternyata sebaliknya, dia seorang cowok yang sangat antusias dan enak diajak ngobrol.

Setelah Sasuke meninggalkannya untuk menemui Kepala Sekolah, Sakura lalu melanjutkan untuk mengikuti acara perpisahan itu. Meski hanya mengamati, ia merasa ikut berbaur di tengah – tengah kakak kelas yang tengah menghabiskan sisa waktu mereka di SMA.

Acara demi acara pun selesai. Semua berjalan sesuai dengan rencana sebelumnya. Semua dihiasi dengan peluk dan air mata haru dari seluruh warga sekolah. Semua kakak kelas berjabat tangan dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada teman yang lain dan para guru.

Setelah semuanya berakhir, Sasuke keluar dari ruangan Tsunade dengan tersenyum. Ia segera mencari Sakura dan memberi tahu kabar gembira.

"Sakura, Nona Tsunade mengucapkan terima kasih kepada kita semua yang sudah membatu pelaksanan acara ini. Beliau sangat senang dengan hasil kerja kita" kata Sasuke dengan tersenyum. Sakura juga ikut senang, ini menandakan bahwa Sasuke dan kawan-kawan telah menyelesaikan tugas dengan baik.

"Aku juga bilang bahwa kamu adalah calon ketua OSIS baru untuk tahun ajaran depan"

"Apa?" Sakura terbelakak kaget mendengarnya. "Kamu kok usil banget sih?"

"_Please,_ cuma kamu yang punya bakat dan kemampuan untuk jabatan ini. Dan yang terpenting, selama beberapa bulan terakhir masa jabatanku ini, aku bisa ngasih kamu pengalaman dan bimbingan" Sakura terdiam.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Nggak apa-apa, aku cuma sedih karena akan kehilangan seorang ketua yang dengan semangatnya selalu membimbing anak buahnya"

"Aku gak akan kemana-mana. Aku akan tetap mendampingimu dimana pun kamu berada. Seperti 'rasa' yang selalu mengikutiku untuk ku ungkapkan" Deg. Jantung Sakura seolah berhenti berdetak. Rasa? Apakah itu? Apakah Sasuke menyukai dirinya? Sakura menoleh dan menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti. Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Ia menarik nafas panjang sebelum berkata.

"Sejak kamu terpilih menjadi anggota OSIS baru beberapa bula lalu, aku punya _feeling_ sama kamu. Sosok cewek yang anggun dan cerdas. Tahu gak? Aku begitu mengagumimu hingga aku tersenyum sendiri jika memikirkanmu. Tapi kamu gak marahkan?"

"Marah? Aku malah senang kamu berkata jujur padaku. Sehingga akupun tahu perasaanmu yang sebenarnya. Aku juga mengagumimu Sasuke" Perkataan Sakura membuat Sasuke terkejut ia tak menyangka bahwa Sakura juga menyukainya.

"Jujur, aku selalu ngerasa nyaman jika sedang didekatmu. Dan aku berharap agar rasa ini terus berkembang seperti kehidupan ini." Permintaan Sakura yang blak-blakan membuat Sasuke sangat bahagia. Dengan cepat, ia memeluk Sakura yang ada disebelahnya yang lalu dibalas pelukan juga oleh Sakura dileher Sasuke. Mereka pun merasakan kedamaian hati ditengah hiruk-pikuk perpisahan kelas.

Hari itu adalah hari yang menyenangkan untuk Sakura dan Sasuke. Setelah itu mereka bergabung dengan panitia yang lain untuk membereskan peralatan yang sudah selesai digunakan. Di perpisahan tahun ini, mereka resmi pacaran. Meski diliputi derai air mata oleh kakak kelas yang lulus, ada kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi mereka. Sebuah momen perpisahan yang terindah. Karena sejak sekarang, mereka mengikat janji setia.

END


End file.
